This invention relates to a new type of high selectivity copolyimide membranes for gas, vapor, and liquid separations and more particularly for use in natural gas upgrading and hydrogen purification.
Membrane-based technologies have advantages of both low capital cost and high-energy efficiency compared to conventional separation methods. Polymeric membranes have proven to operate successfully in industrial gas separations such as in the separation of nitrogen from air and the separation of carbon dioxide from natural gas. Cellulose acetate (CA) is a polymer currently being used in commercial gas separation. For example, UOP LLC's Separex™ CA membrane is used extensively for carbon dioxide removal from natural gas. Nevertheless, while they have experienced commercial success, CA membranes still need improvement in a number of properties including selectivity, permeability, chemical and thermal stability.
Polymeric membrane materials have been found to be useful in gas separations. Numerous research articles and patents describe polymeric membrane materials (e.g., polyimides, polysulfones, polycarbonates, polyethers, polyamides, polyarylates, polypyrrolones, etc.) with desirable gas separation properties, particularly for use in oxygen/nitrogen separation (See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,932,589). The polymeric membrane materials are typically used in processes in which a feed gas mixture contacts the upstream side of the membrane, resulting in a permeate mixture on the downstream side of the membrane with a greater mole fraction of one of the components than the composition of the original feed gas mixture. A pressure differential is maintained between the upstream and downstream sides, providing the driving force for permeation. The downstream side can be maintained as a vacuum, or at any pressure below the upstream pressure.
The membrane performance is characterized by the flux of a gas component across the membrane. This flux can be expressed as a quantity called the permeability (P), which is a pressure- and thickness-normalized flux of a given component. The separation of a gas mixture is achieved by a membrane material that permits a faster permeation rate for one component (i.e., higher permeability) over that of another component. The efficiency of the membrane in enriching a component over another component in the permeate stream can be expressed as a quantity called selectivity. Selectivity can be defined as the ratio of the permeabilities of the gas components across the membrane (i.e., PA/PB, where A and B are the two components). A membrane's permeability and selectivity are material properties of the membrane material itself, and thus these properties are ideally constant with feed pressure, flow rate and other process conditions. However, permeability and selectivity are both temperature-dependent. It is desired to develop membrane materials with a high selectivity (efficiency) for the desired component, while maintaining a high permeability (productivity) for the desired component.
US 2005/0268783 A1 disclosed chemically cross-linked polyimide hollow fiber membranes prepared from a monoesterified polymer followed by final cross-linking after hollow fiber formation.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,485,173 disclosed UV cross-linked mixed matrix membranes via UV radiation. The cross-linked mixed matrix membranes comprise microporous materials dispersed in the continuous UV cross-linked polymer matrix.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,337,598 disclosed a thin film composite hollow fiber membrane with a core layer and a UV-cross-linked polyimide polymer sheath layer.
The present invention provides a new type of high selectivity copolyimide membranes for gas, vapor, and liquid separations.